


Champions

by Thesseli



Series: The Ebon Lion [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Death Knight Lothar, M/M, Silly puns, Stoutheart Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Ask a silly question, get a silly answer.





	Champions

The leader of the Ebon Blade’s Four Horsemen watched as the small group of adventurers brought the latest report from the Broken Isles to Khadgar. 

“Thank you, champions,” said the Archmage. “I will see that this information is put to good use.” 

Lothar smirked, coming over to stand next to his lover after the others had gone. “Do you call people ‘champions’ because you don’t remember all their names?” he teased. 

Khadgar chuckled. “Of course I remember their names. The dwarven paladin’s name is Haley Stoutheart, the worgen rogue and SI:7 operative was Kydona Chase, and the lovely lady from Pandaria is a monk called Shenzai,” he replied. Then the mage smiled slyly. “Do you know what I’d call you if you were from Pandaria, Anduin?” 

Lothar shook his head. 

Khadgar’s smile broadened. “Panduin,” he pronounced, sounding very pleased with himself. 

Lothar groaned. “So why do you call them all champions, then, if you do remember their names?” he challenged. 

“Because they *are* all champions, Anduin,” he replied simply. “Heroes of Azeroth, every single one of them, and they should be recognized as such.” 

Lothar considered this, and found himself in total agreement.


End file.
